Kapitel 7: Babysitter (Filler)
„Ich kann irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Hiryu uns wirklich babysitten lässt, während er mit seinem Team auf eine Mission geht.“, meinte Karashi wütend, während er den kleinen Ken am Türrand betrachtete. „Hiryu eben.“, meinte Kento gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nii-san hat gesagt, dass ihr mit mir was unternehmen werdet.“, erinnerte Ken ungeduldig. „Dann muss dein Bruder ja ein guter Lügner sein.“, sprach Karashi ironisch und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Wieso gehen wir nicht trainieren? Vielleicht könnten wir Ken ja bei etwas helfen.“, schlug Kento vor und ging zur Tür. "Was denn? Wir beide beherrschen gar kein Katon. Und vom Sharingan will ich gar nicht erst reden.", erklärte Karashi. Kento wendete sich jetzt wieder zu seinem besten Freund. "Was willst du sonst tun?", fragte er, woraufhin Karashi doch einwilligte. (Stunden später) Alle drei konnten nicht mehr. Nach stundenlangem Training waren sie ziemlich erschöpft und lagen faul am Sofa. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, doch keiner wollte sich vom Fleck bewegen. Schliesslich stand Karashi genervt auf und schlenderte zur Tür. Als er sie aufmachte, war er verwundert Ai zu sehen, ihre Teamkameradin. "Hey Karashi. Unsere ehemalige Klasse veranstaltet ein Treffen. Ich wollte nur fragen ob du und Kento auch mitkommen wollt.", fragte sie. "Wir würden gerne, aber wir können nicht. Wir müssen auf Hiryu's kleinen Bruder aufpassen.", begründete der Junge aus dem Tsuchogumo-Clan. Als Ai das hörte stiess sie ihn kreischend weg und rannte zu Ken. Sofort begann sie seine Wangen zu kneifen. Dabei rief sie zwischen durch immer wieder "Bist du süss". Ai stand wieder richtig hin und wendete sich wieder zu seinem Teamkameraden. "Er darf natürlich auch mitkommen." Sie verschwand nach diesem Satz wieder aus dem Haus. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. "Sie ist schräg.", meinte Ken nur, woraufhin die beiden Jungs nur nicken konnten. Am Nachmittag war es dann wo weit. Während die drei Jungs noch auf dem Weg waren, hatten sich die anderen schon versammelt. Es waren Ai, Reika Senju, Kai Nohara, Shizuka Hatake und noch ein paar andere da, die ruhig auf dem Sofa sassen und miteinander redeten. "Hiryu's kleiner Bruder? Ich wette er ist genau so arrogant wie er.", sprach Reika. "Rede nicht so von Hiryu.", meinte Ai beleidigt und blickte jetzt rüber zu Kai. "Also ich finde, dass Hiryu auch arrogant ist. Diese Sache mit 'Die Uchihas sind ja so stark' regt mich langsam auf.", meinte Kai, woraufhin seine Teamkameradin ihn eine saftige Ohrfeige überzog. "Also ich finde ihn süss.", schwärmte Shizuka und erreichte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. "Nicht du auch noch.", kam es von Reika und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. In dem Moment kamen die zwei Babysitter herein. Als Reika den kleinen Jungen sah, warf es sie aus der Bahn. Sofort rannte er zu ihm, ohne Rücksicht auf die beiden Jungs zu nehmen und begann seine Wangen zu kneifen. "Ist er süss.", kam es von Reika, was nicht jeden Tag vor kam. Ai seufzte. "Vorher hast du ihn noch als arrogant beschrieben.", meinte sie und erntete dadurch einen wütenden Blick seitens Reika. Jetzt nahmen die drei Jungs auch am Sofa Platz und machten es sich gemütlich. "Also, warum habt ihr uns gerufen?", fragte Kento. "Wir wollten mit euch etwas besprechen.", fing Ai an und sah den Yamaniki ernst an. "Es geht um eine Mission.", sprach die Braunhaarige. "Was für eine Mission?", fragte Karashi verwirrt. "Na ja.", fing Ai an. "Besser gesagt ist es nicht unbedingt unsere Mission aber wir wollen sie trotzdem durchführen. Es ist so. Ein paar ANBU's haben eine S-Rang Mission erhalten. Sie sollten in die Basis der Hannyashu, also der Geheimdienst vom Land des Waldes eindringen und heimlich eine Schriftrolle vertauschen. Anscheinend haben sie wichtige Informationen über uns, die sie an Iwagakure verkaufen möchten, um gegen Konoha eine Allianz zu gründen. Und..." Ai stoppte und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Es war eine Schriftrolle. "Hier ist sie.", sprach sie und grinste breit. Als Karashi und Kento das sahen, wurden beide bleich. "Hast du einen Gehirnschaden oder was? Wenn die uns hier finden, dann ist es aus mit uns.", warnte Karashi doch die drei Mädchen zuckten mit den Schultern. "Kommt schon. Seit wann seid ihr solche Luschen? Es wird spass machen.", meinte Reika, was Kai bejahte. "Und was ist mit Ken? Wir sollten doch auf ihn aufpassen.", fragte Kento. "Wir nehmen ihn mit.", sprach Ai, woraufhin den beiden Jungs schlecht wurden. "Einen Akademieschüler auf eine S-Rang Mission mitnehmen? Das ist sogar für uns gefährlich.", schrie jetzt Karashi die vier an. "Beruhige dich, Karashi.", sprach Kento mit sanfter Stimme und legte seine Hand auf Karashi's Schulter. Ai wendete sich jetzt wütend zu Kento. "Wenn ihr nicht mitkommt, dann verrate ich Karashi was du mit Reika am Laufen hattest. Das wird ihn sicher nicht gefallen.", drohte sie und Kento fing sofort an rot zu werden. "Was?", fragte Karashi und blickte seinen besten Freund erwartend an. "Nichts nichts nichts.", sprach er eilig. Jetzt ging Reika zu Karashi. "Und ich werde den ANBU's erzählen, dass du die Schriftrolle gestohlen hast. Dann wirst du wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis landen.", sprach sie und Karashi machte ein angstverzerrtes Gesicht. "Nun, kommt ihr jetzt?", fragte Kai grinsend und erwartete von denen eine Antwort. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir uns überreden haben lassen.", meinte Karashi wütend und kickte einen kleinen Kiesel weg. Die Gruppe war schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Langsam knurrten ihnen der Magen, vor allem Ken hatte riesigen Hunger und jammerte schon die ganze Zeit. "Ich glaube hier sollten wir eine Pause einlegen.", schlug Kento vor und nahm den Rucksack von seinem Rücken. Ai stimmte ein und nickte den anderen zu, dass sie eine Pause machen. Schnell nahm Ken einen Sandwich aus seinem Rucksack und begann zu essen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Alle waren einfach zu müde um weiter zu gehen. "Ich glaube heute werden wir nicht mehr lange laufen. Wir sollten unser Lager hier aufschlagen.", meinte Karashi. (Hiryu) Hiryu lag in seinem Zelt und hatte sich in seinem Schlafsack gemütlich gemacht. In der Hand hielt er den seltsamen Stein, den er vor einem Tag gefunden hatte. Diese Visionen haben schon längst aufgehört und er kann den Stein endlich ruhig anfassen. Er betrachtete ihn. Der kristallartige Stein glänzte in einem hellblauen Ton und funkelte verführerisch. Im Stein drinnen erkannte man etwas. Hiryu nahm es genauer unter die Lupe. Es war zu unscharf um etwas erkennen zu können, doch es musste sich um irgendwas Kleines handeln. "Hiryu, ich komme schnell rein.", ertönte die Stimme von Akira. Schnell liess er den Kristall in seine Hosentasche gleiten und antwortete ihr. "Was willst du?", fragte Hiryu mit einer unangenehmen Kälte in der Stimme, was sogar für ihn merkwürdig war. "Hiryu, was ist?", fragte seine Teamkameradin und trat in das kleine Zelt herein. "Es ist nichts. Wie schon gesagt. Und jetzt verschwinde!", rief Hiryu und stiess sie unsanft aus dem Zelt. Genervt liess er sich auf seinen Schlafsack fallen. Sofort kamen seine Gedanken wieder zum Stein und schon ergriff er es in seiner Hosentasche. Eine Weile starrte er es an, bis er schliesslich vor Müdigkeit einschlief. Der erste der aufwachte war Ken. Müde streckte er sich und stand auf. Er befand sich in einem Zelt. Schnell griff er nach seinem Rucksack und holte eine kleine Wasserflasche raus. Gierig trank er vom Behälter bis es leer war und er es aus dem Zelt warf. Das hatte er auch von seinem grossen Bruder. Nun legte er sich wieder hin und wollte wieder weiterschlafen, doch eine Stimme ertönte. "Ken, aufstehen. Wir frühstücken.", rief Ai. Genervt stand er wieder auf und trat aus dem Zelt heraus. Alle waren schon wach. Die meisten waren schon am essen, nur Karashi starrte Ken genervt an. Dabei zeigte er immer wieder auf die leere Flasche auf seinem Kopf. Bevor sich Ken entschuldigen konnte zogen ihn Reika und Ai mit zu seinem Platz. Ai drückte ihn sein Frühstück in die Hand. "Mach schneller. Wir wollen noch spätestens morgen ankommen. Die ANBU's müssen es schon bald bemerkt haben.", erklärte Reika. Schliesslich setzte sich Ken zu den anderen. Er begann zu essen und schon bald war er fertig. "Der Kleine hat Appetit.", bemerkte Kento. Nun liefen sie schon den ganzen Vormittag lang. Die Sonne strahlte hell und brannte auf der Haut. Es war nicht zum aushalten. Während Ai und Reika die ganze Zeit über Ken redeten, war Ken in einem tiefen Gespräch mit den zwei besten Freunden seines Bruders vertieft. "Also kannst du bisher nur das Katon-Element.", stellte Karashi nochmals fest, was Ken mit einem Nicken bestätigte. "Und was für Jutsus kannst du jetzt einsetzen?", fragte Kento für Karashi. "Naja, bisher kann ich nur das Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu und das Katon: Endan." Das beeindruckte die beiden Jungs. Zwar waren diese zwei Techniken nicht gerade schwer, aber für einen Akademieschüler war es eine Spitzenleistung. "Und von wem hast du sie gelernt?", fragte Karashi interessiert. "Natürlich von Nii-san. Wer sonst?", antwortete der junge Uchiha. Natürlich war es auch selbstverständlich, dass es ihm Hiryu beigebracht hatte. Ihre Eltern waren schon lange tot aber keiner wusste wieso. Hiryu sprach nie darüber und Ken scheint seine Eltern nicht mal zu kennen. "Eine Frage, Ken.", fing Kento an und bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Hast du deine Eltern gekannt?", fragte er. "Nein. Nii-san sagte mir nur, dass meine Mutter sehr schön und mein Vater sehr stark war. Sonst weiss ich leider nichts über sie." "Schade, ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt.", seufzte Karashi. "Hey Jungs, wir sind da.", rief Reika Kento und Karashi nach. Tatsächlich. Vor ihnen lag ein riesiger Turm, der in die Höhe ragte. Die Gruppe ging in Deckung und Ai holte eine etwas grössere Karte heraus. "Also, der Turm besitzt 7 Stockwerke. In jedem sind mindestens 10 Wachen positioniert worden. Ausserdem hat es noch vier Eingänge. Eins für jede Himmelsrichtung. Das Büro, dass wir erreichen müssen ist ganz an der Spitze. Wenn wir dort sind, werden wir ganz schnell die Schriftrollen austauschen und wieder verschwinden. Karashi, Kento, ihr geht vom Osteingang rein. Ich, Reika und Shizuka werden vom Westeingang rein gelangen. Alles klar?", fragte Ai, woraufhin alle nickten. "Aber was ist mit mir?", fragte Kai wütend. Reika wendete sich zu ihm. "Du, mein Freund, wirst hier draussen warten und auf Ken aufpassen." Widerwillig akzeptierte er seinen Job und gab Ken ein Zeichen, dass er ihn folgen sollte. Jetzt brach die Gruppe schliesslich auf. Kategorie:Fillerkapitel